As a driving support apparatus in the related art, for example, an apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known. In the driving support apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a position of an object which is present in a traveling direction of the host vehicle is detected, and then, it is determined whether or not a lateral movement speed of the detected object with respect to the traveling direction is equal to or less than a predetermined speed. Then, in the driving support apparatus, in a case where the lateral movement speed is determined to be less than the predetermined speed, based on a detected angle formed by the detection direction of the moving object and the traveling direction of the host vehicle, a possibility of a collision between the host vehicle and the moving object is determined.